This invention relates to a suspension fitting for pieces of furniture with a supporting member adapted to be fastened to the body of the piece of furniture and a vertically aligned hook member adjustably mounted in the supporting member, the hook member resting in mounted position against a suspension rail or the like fastened to a wall, adjusting means for the vertical adjustment of the hook member being provided on the supporting member.